


UK Advent Drabbles

by Lacebird



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacebird/pseuds/Lacebird
Summary: Aa collection of drabbles I wrote waiting for Christmas.





	UK Advent Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> n°7 and n°21 are missing because I was too sick or busy on those days XD.  
> No beta reading, sorry!

1.  
Keigo opened the first drawer of his advent calendar. There was a cute heart shaped chocolate in it. He put it in his mouth and felt the sweetness of chocolate mixed with cherry liquor. It felt like an adult kiss. Keigo blushed at this thought. Yuto had picked the calendar he sent him from England well. Keigo was looking forward to see him again for Christmas. Which taste would their kiss have then? 

2.  
“Wake up Yuto!!”  
“It’s cold... sleepy”, Yuto answered in a muffled voice.  
Keigo sighed and told him to wake up a few more times before shaking him awake. Suddenly Yuto’s eyes got wide open and Keigo had a victorious smile for a fraction of second before Yuto pulled him against him and fell back asleep.  
“Yuto! Let go of me! ... Yuto!!!”  
Then he gave up and let his body relax while closing his eyes. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep a bit more today, it was Sunday after all. And it was a cold morning, so he did feel happy in the warmth of his lover. 

3.  
Keigo put the last dishes on the table. He was pretty proud of himself! He had became good at using the microwave, the doria was perfectly cooked.  
“Yuto, it’s ready! Come eating”  
No answer. Yuto had gone to the bathroom before Keigo started making dinner. He was taking he sweet time... Wait... He couldn’t have... Not again!  
Keigo shook his head while rushing to the bathroom. As he feared, Yuto had fell asleep in the bath!!!  
“Yuto wake up!”, Keigo said as he shook his shoulders”  
Yuto opened his eyes sleepily.  
He looked at Keigo intensely and suddenly took him against him by the collar of his shirt to give him a kiss.  
“Yuto!!! Don’t get me wait! I’ve got clothes on!!”  
“... Remove them”  
Keigo tried to hide his blush and answered, not looking at Yuto: “dinner is ready, come quickly.”  
Then, he left the bathroom, his heart beats still reasoning in his ears.  
Yuto sighed and got out of the bathtub a few seconds later. He was hungry, dessert could wait after the dinner. 

4.  
Something felt wrong when Yuto woke up that morning. Keigo wasn’t the one to wake him up. Perplexed, Yuto looked around him and so no trace of his partner. He checked his phone: it was already past ten and he had tones of worried messages asking him where him and Keigo were. But no message from Keigo... Something was wrong... And Yuto had an idea of what was going on.

*

Keigo was coughing hard, is throat hurting like hell. He tried to open his eyes and check his clock but he felt too dizzy for that. Suddenly, he felt something cold on his forehead and vaguely thought of Yuto. 

*

Keigo woke up to a nice smell. His throat was still hurting but he felt more conscious than earlier. He reached for his clock and couldn’t refrain to yell when he saw it was already the afternoon.  
"You’re so noisy », came Yuto’s voice from the kitchen"  
"Yuto!? What are you doing here? What about work?"  
Yuto came with a bowl of soup.  
"Calm down. We got today off work. Just rest", Yuto said, giving him a spoonful of soup. Keigo nodded, eating it obediently. He vaguely thought about how Yuto didn’t have to skip work as well but decided to keep quiet about it. He guessed it wasn’t bad to be pampered once in a while... and his brain was still too cloudy to think too much about it. 

5.  
“Ah! It feels so good”, Yuto said, enjoying the hot spring water.  
Keigo chuckled. “You sound like a old man Yuto”  
Yuto didn’t answer, closing his eyes They were in a rotemburo in a December night. The contrast between the hot water and the chilly air was delightful. Keigo couldn’t refrain a satisfied sigh and Yuto thought Keigo looked more like an old Japanese man than him.  
“Today was so much fun, Keigo said, I’m glad we got to see all those monkeys! They were very cute when they were bathing or eating!”  
Yuto nodded along, half listening. 

Suddenly, Yuto felt something cold touch his nose. He opened his eyes and realized it was snowing. Keigo looked excited, his eyes sparkling.  
“It’s the first snow of the season! We should make a wi-“

He got interrupted by Yuto kissing him.  
“Yuto...”, Keigo tried to protest, but his voice sounded demanding instead, his cheeks flushed by the heat and emotion. 

“I just granted my own wish”, Yuto said mischievously. 

6.  
It was already December and Keigo still hadn’t decided what to get Yuto for Christmas. Obviously, Yuto wasn’t very helpful at giving him ideas. But it was their first Christmas together since they started dating and Keigo wanted to make it special.  
“Keigo, are you okay? ... You seem preoccupied”, Shin asked, seeing Keigo being restless in the agency.  
“Shin! Maybe you can help me”  
*  
“What about going to a date... to an aquarium... or a lake?”  
Keigo made a perplexed noise.  
“That sounds like dates YOU would enjoy... I’m not sure about Yuto... and those kind of places would be crowded for sure on Christmas...”  
“You’re right...”  
Keigo and Shin stayed silent for a bit, taking sips of their drinks at the family restaurant where there were having a tactical meeting.

“Yuto wears jewelry, maybe you could get him something?”  
“He mostly were the sane ones out of work so I’m not sure he’d want more... and we don’t really have the same tastes”  
“Hum...”  
“Wait...”  
Keigo had a realization thanks to Shin’s advice. He could give Yuto a ring, but not just a material one... for Yuto it had to be a song. 

 

8.  
Keigo looked concerned, pinching his tummy and looking at it.  
"I think I gained some weight..."  
"You're not a girl, it doesn't matter", Yuto said, not really concerned by it.  
"But we're idols Yuto!!! We need to show our best shape to our fans!!!"  
Yuto parted his eyes from the script he was looking at and observed at Keigo really carefully, as if he was evaluating him.  
"Hum... you're still as beautiful as usual to me. And your face is your charm point anyway", Yuto said, going back to his script.  
Keigo seemed satisfied by this answer, and went back to work as well.

Later that night, Yuto caught himself thinking that Keigo's tummy was indeed softer as before, resting his head on it. But he wasn't going to say it out loud, not to offend Keigo. Yuto actually didn't mind it, it was pretty comfortable that way.

9.  
"I didn't know you were into rose shampoo Yuto. But it smells pretty nice!", Keigo said, entering Yuto's room, his hair still wait from his bath, a towel around his neck. Yuto was playing with Arthur and Elisabeth.  
"It's my grandma's", Yuto answered, not looking at Keigo.  
"A true princess!", Keigo said, closing the gap between him and Yuto.  
"It's not bad", Yuto thought, as Keigo sat next to him and he could smell the rose fragrance coming out of his hair. Once he was done playing with his pets, he kissed Keigo's hair, then his forehead, his eyelashes, and pushed Keigo on his bed. Soon the rose fragrance would be remplace by another intense smell.

10.  
When Keigo I told Yuto he had to work at a tea even with Junya and Kanada, he hadn’t expected that... This maid costume was surprisingly fitting on Keigo. It highlighted his defined waste. Hopefully he could convince Keigo to wear it again in private later...

11.  
Keigo liked winter illuminations. They made the street merry and the princesses happy. Lots of couples were enjoying them, taking selfies while striking cute poses. Keigo smiled, observing people around him, while waiting for Yuto. The lights there where gold and silver, pretty fitting for a Kurofune meeting.

Keigo felt something hot against his cheek.  
"Eat while it's hot", Yuto said, giving him a bag likely full of castella, considering the smell coming from it.  
Keigo knew it was Yuto's way of apologizing for making him wait in the cold, but he didn't mention it not to embarrass him. He opened the bag and took a castella out of it. It was bear shaped. Keigo thought it was cute, eating it. 

He really liked winter holiday season, he really felt warm during it in spite of the cold reigning outside.

12.  
When Yuto's grandma had offered Keigo to go under the Kotatsu, he should have known it was a trap. It was so warm and comfortable, he couldn't help to feel relaxed, and soon enough, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already night outside. Yuto was still sleeping under the kotatsu, and Keigo could smell the upcoming dinner from the kitchen. He looked at Yuto's peaceful expression and caught himself relaxing and starting to doze off... Well... he guessed, this is what cold winter days were meant for: chilling under a kotatsu.

13.  
“Yuto!! Look at the koalas!! And the chimpanzees!! They’re so cute!!! Ahh we should hurry to see the penguin feeding!!”  
“Slow down... you’re like a grad schooler...”  
But Keigo kept leading them to the penguin area. Him and Yuto had won zoo tickets from a sponsor so they were doing that on their free day. Keigo was very excited and Yuto didn’t seem to mind too much. He did like animal after all. 

Once they were done with the penguin show, Keigo asked Yuto what he wanted to do next, handing him the program.  
“Let’s go to the petting area.”, he said with a determined gaze. Keigo chuckled. He should have known.  
The expression Yuto had while he petted an army of bunny became the highlight of this date. 

14.  
Since the sport tournament was coming up soon, Keigo and Yuto decided to jog together every morning until then. As expected, Keigo was pretty slow... He thought Yuto might snap at him or go ahead without waiting for him, but instead he matched Keigo’s rythme and helped him stay motivated. And everyday after work, he invited him to go eat ramen. Keigo really had the best partner. 

15.  
Yuto came back home tired from an unscheduled trip. But he was welcomed home to the sight of his grandma and Keigo cooking. He came closer to see what they were preparing.  
« Oh! Yuto! You’re back just in time! Take one! »  
He took a bunny shaped cookie and smiled at how cute it was.  
« I made the icing myself », Keigo said, all proud.  
It was a nice silver icing. Yuto spotted other cookies and noticed some had gold icing too. He smiled and ate the cookie happily. It was nice to be back home.

16.  
Yuto slid his hand inside of Keigo’s yukata, stroking his chest lightly. Keigo shivered from the sensation. They just had gotten out of the onsen and Yuto’s skin felt cold against him. It sent a thrill down his spine. He turned his head toward Yuto who caught his lips and licked them before giving him a kiss. The kiss soon became more intense and Yuto’s hands got more eager has they continued their journey through Keigo’s body. Soon both their yukata were gone and their caresses became more passionate 

Later that night, they took a shower and a very welcomed hot bath. This would surely give them enough energy for another round. 

17.  
Keigo let his eyes linger on lace underwear. He never paid attention to them before, but as he was looking for a Christmas gift for Yuto, a weird thought traversed his mind... what if he wore lace panties on Christmas Eve... Gold would suit him... or maybe red, since it's a sexy color.

"Is it for a gift for your girlfriend", a clerk asked.

Keigo felt his cheek grow warmer.  
"No... Ah yes.. I was just thinking", he said, stuttering and fleeing from the shop.  
He guessed that if he really planned to buy something like that, he'd have to do it online.

18.  
"You smell different...", Yuto told Keigo, as he was resting his head on his shoulder while they sat on the couch, vaguely watching the TV.  
"Oh! You noticed!!! I started using a perfume!! Since I'm an idol now, I have to smell good!! It's called Eau de Prince!! A perfect fit for me!!"  
"Hum.... It's not bad... but it kinds of cover your natural smell...", Yuto said, dipping his head against Keigo's chest.  
"Your natural smell is the best."

Since then, Keigo went back to using no perfume.

19.  
Keigo and Yuto lied naked against each other in bed, still in the post sex after bliss. Yuto had his face against Keigo’s chest, gently stroking their legs together.  
“You’re hairy for a prince”, he said with a mischievous smiled  
“... Surely some me princesses are into that!! Manly princes!”  
Yuto kissed his stomach softly. “I guess”  
When they had photo shots showing legs, keigo did actually shave them. But in winter, he could allow himself to be hairy again, and Yuto actually didn’t mind at all. He just liked teasing Keigo and see his cute pouting sometimes. 

20.  
Keigo was observing Yuto’s mochi plushie carefully. Goods nowadays were really awesome!! It was so cute and translated Yuto’s smile pretty well. Keigo hid his face while rolling in his bed. Once he had calmed down, he put the plushie on his bed table. He looked at it one last time before turning the light off and got ready to sleep. Next time they should release a big mochi plushie for him to hold at night... or maybe it’d be too much...  
Keigo started rolling on his bed again. 

 

22.  
Takeshi had been in this karaoke room for at least 5 minutes already, but he hadn't starting singing yet. He was just gazing at the screen while looking agitated. But he couldn't turned back at this point, he had to do it!  
He looked up the song he was looking for and requested it.  
The theme of Arrival Kurofune Sail Away started playing and Takeshi sang along, perfectly in tune, even though his voice was a bit to low for Keigo's part. The more it went on, the more he got into it. He didn't notice the door opening while he was singing the chorus. When he noticed the staff woman putting his drink order on the table, he blushed and went silent. She smiled at him "I like this song too! Kurofune are so cool, aren't they?"  
"Yes!!!", He said, unable to hide his excitement.  
She smiled at him, as she left the room, and Takeshi resumed his singing even more eagerly than last time. He was ready to bring his friends along next time!

23.  
Lately, they started work when the sun hadn't risen yet and went back home when it was already dark outside. The air was growing colder too. Keigo shivered, maybe he should have taken a warmer coat. Yuto took his hand in his and put it in his pocket. Winter's dark nights weren't all bad.

24.  
As Idols, they were rarely free on Christmas Eve. This year, they had to join a charity live, along with other bands from the same agency. After the live, they headed to Yuto's place, where his grandma was already long asleep. It was late after all. Yuto told Keigo to wait at the table, while he set dinner.  
"Today's live was so so fun!!! This costume is a but warm, but it made the princesses pretty happy"  
Yuto nodded along from the kitchen, have listening to Keigo speaking from the living room. A couple of minutes later, he came back with two bowls of ramen.  
Keigo looked it in disbelief.  
"This is..."  
Yuto scratched the back of his neck.  
"Teppen Ramen made a special Christmas ramen bowl, so I asked if I could get it as take away since we worked until late..."  
"Yuto!!!" Keigo jumped on Yuto to hugged him. "This is the best Christmas dinner ever!"  
Yuto smiled at him gently.  
"Eat while it's warm. The owner gave me instructions but I'm not sure it's as good as theirs."  
Keigo went right for the meal.  
"It's perfect!! Merry Christmas Yuto".

In the end, Keigo also had half of Yuto's bowl, but Yuto had is heart filled enough on that night.


End file.
